One Night
by wed
Summary: (REPOST) An arrange marriage was set up for Hanamichi by his biological father.


This story is just an adaptation of a classic story in Filipino comics. So the plot is not mine. Super sappiness ahead. And the characters are super OOC. Disclaimer: the usual

Hanamichi sighed as he watched Kanagawa disappear in the horizon. He leaned closer to the rail of the ship and sighed again. He was filled with melancholy in his parting with his hometown. If he had any choice, he would just throw away his bloodline and remain in Kanagawa. But his real father called.

He knew since birth that his real father had not wanted his mother and Hanamichi was just an accident that he wanted to forget. Hanamichi grew up with a stepfather who took him and his mother into his home and made them happy. Even though his mother died when he was seven, his stepfather had not wanted him to go. Hanamichi had a happy childhood until his stepfather died when he was only thirteen.

His biological father called him last week. He said that he's dying and wanted Hanamichi to be his heir. Hanamichi was skeptical. Suddenly his father arrived with two bodyguards five days ago, and informed Hanamichi coldly of his plans. Hanamichi were to marry his partner's son so Hanamichi will not lose his inheritance. Hanamichi objected but his father was adamant about it.

"You'll marry him, Hanamichi," Rue Tokamado said with finality.

"Are you out of your mind!" Hanamichi shouted hysterically. "You're talking about a guy here, for God's sake!"

"It won't be a conventional wedding," Rue said. He calmly took a sip of tea as he watched his son. His only son. His sole heir. "You'll only be signing papers."

Hanamichi couldn't believe his ears. Signing papers? What kind of ass is his father? They're talking about marriage here! Marriage, to Hanamichi's romantic heart, is sacred and should be treasured forever.

Rue placed the cup on the table with the same calmness as his tone. "My partner is worried about his son. His son had recently informed him that he's gay, and had no wish to marry a female. I told him that my son's gay as well, so we both came into agreement that you two should be married right away." He sat straight and looked at the expressive brown eyes and daring it to defy him.

Hanamichi stiffened and glared at his father.

Rue smiled internally. Looks like he won the day. He stood up quietly and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you in Tokyo this Saturday, Hanamichi," he said as he closed the door.

Hanamichi was left staring after him.

He sighed again as he remembered. He had delayed his departure until the last minute. Rue had threatened to have Youhei's father fired if Hanamichi still remained in Kanagawa until Saturday. Not wanting to cause trouble for his best friend, Hanamichi gloomily bought the ticket for Tokyo, but he chose a ship to travel than the much faster airplane.

The redhead stayed on the ship's deck until the sky darkened and the water became turbulent. A violent storm was slowly brewing. Hanamichi licked his lips as salt sprays caressed his face.

All of sudden, he saw a movement in the water. Hanamichi narrowed his eyes to get a better view, but the movement ceased. As he was about to give up, another movement rippled the water. Hanamichi's eyes widened when he saw dorsal fins. In his excitement to see wild dolphins, he leaned further in the rail.

Without warning, the ship lurched as a strong wave hit it. Hanamichi lost his balance and would have fallen into the waters if not for a hand that shot out and made a grab for him.

Hanamichi cried out in pain as he landed on the deck with a painful thud. He closed his eyes as his shoulders burned with ache.

"Suicidal idiot."

Hanamichi groaned when a familiar voice spoke coldly. He sat up slowly and opened his eyes. He groaned again when he saw his nemesis standing proudly over him.

"Shit! I was hoping to never see you again, fox," he grunted. He carefully stood up and rotated his shoulders to make sure it's not broken. He dusted his clothes after the pain subsided a little.

It occurred to Kaede that the idiot was not looking at him. He raised his eyebrow quizzically at the peculiar behavior. 'Maybe he hit his head as he landed,' he thought.

"Why do you want to die?" he asked.

"Eh?" Hanamichi finally stared at Kaede but he turned his eyes away immediately to look at the sea. 'The dolphins are gone,' he thought with a little sadness.

Kaede cocked his head in confusion. Usually, Hanamichi Sakuragi would find any excuse to hit him senseless. But now, the idiot was just looking at the sea with misery. He followed the gaze and breathed in the salty air. He felt the boy beside him move away, and turned to face the back as it walked away. For some reason, he didn't want to see him leave. But unable to find the words to make the idiot stay, he turned back to the sea. He blinked when he saw dolphins swimming near their ship.

"Dolphins!" he shouted excitedly.

Hanamichi stopped in his tracks then ran back beside Kaede.

"Where!" Hanamichi was jumping breathlessly as he searched for the wild mammals.

Kaede pointed to a spot near the ship. He automatically took hold of the redhead when Hanamichi nearly slipped to get a better view.

"AWESOME!"

"Oi! Don't jump into the water," Kaede warned softly.

"Stupid fox!" Hanamichi shouted angrily. "I wasn't trying to jump into the water. It just so happened that I saw the dolphins."

Kaede stared back at him blankly. It was obvious that he didn't believe Hanamichi. But the redhead just ignored him and went back to gawking at the beautiful sea creatures.

Kaede maintained a firm hold on the redhead as Hanamichi enthusiastically watched the dolphins play on the water's surface. He was watching the redhead rather than the playful mammals. A wistful expression was etched on his face but he hid it effectively when Hanamichi turned to him. His heart stopped for a second then started beating rapidly as the beautiful boy smiled happily at him.

Hanamichi was happy. He felt good being near the fox and didn't want to part yet. He felt the rapid heartbeat and sensed his heart synchronize with it. He closed his eyes when the space between them narrowed. He held his breath anxiously as he felt the warm breath from Kaede.

Kaede's eyes darkened at the silent invitation. He closed in the distance and kissed Hanamichi softly. He angled his head and deepened the kiss when Hanamichi wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

They remained in lip lock for as long as their lungs could take the lack of oxygen. Kaede paused the kiss for a second to get a lungful of air and then continued the hungry kissing. Hanamichi moaned as Kaede tightened his hold on him and ravished his mouth like a starving man. He reciprocated in the same ardor.

A loud siren erupted as the ship lurched again in the waves. The two boys parted due to the force of the lurch. Kaede panted as he gripped the railings while keeping a tight hold onto the redhead's arm. Hanamichi swayed precariously. He had a hard time keeping his balance in check.

"I think we should get back to our rooms," Kaede yelled as pellets of salty rain fell steadily. He squinted his eyes when salt water hurt his eyes. He didn't dare close them in case the do'aho slipped out of his grasp.

Hanamichi nodded as he tried to keep the salt water away from his eyes. He felt Kaede tug him and gently push him into a doorway. Though his sleeves were soaked, he used them to wipe the water out of his face. He opened his eyes when he felt the warm hand slip away.

He's in a room that is clearly not his room.

"Where am I?" he asked the fox who was inside a small adjacent room. He figured it was a bathroom due to the sound of running water emitting from it.

"My room," Kaede yelled from the bathroom. "It's much closer from the railings."

Hanamichi nodded. He scrutinized the room carefully. Even though it was a ship's cabin, the room was much larger than most exclusive rooms in the ship. It was bigger and more luxurious than Hanamichi's room.

Kaede studied the redhead make a silent scrutiny of his room from the bathroom's doorway. He frowned as he thought of what had happened outside. He didn't mind, and truth of it, he had wanted it to happen a long time ago. By the way Hanamichi had responded he wanted Kaede as well.

'Pity,' Kaede thought sadly.

Hanamichi turned to face Kaede when he sensed the other boy's presence. He blushed as his eyes traveled downwards in the broad chest. The fox had taken his shirt off in the bathroom. His blush deepened when he remembered his response outside.

'Shit! I hate to know what he thinks of me now,' Hanamichi thought with dread.

"Anouu. I better get back to my room now," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait," Kaede called out as the redhead turned away. His heart clogged his throat when he saw the vulnerable brown eyes turn its full attention onto him.

"Please stay," he managed to croak out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Hanamichi stared hard at Kaede to decipher if the fox was fooling him. When he saw sincerity and vulnerability that mirrored his own, he smiled and nodded as answer. Kaede smiled back making the redhead's heart beat faster in surprise.

The two met halfway. With a much stronger passion, Kaede engulfed the redhead tightly and nearly ripped their clothes away in impatience.

Hanamichi whimpered as his body was ravished with hot kisses and eager hands. He tried to rear for control but his body was not helping him. It answered back the demanding caress and white-hot passion from the fox. He cried out in alarm when he suddenly found himself falling. He glared at the raven-haired boy over him as he lay on the bed. The fox had purposely pushed him.

Kaede chuckled at the redhead's distress, earning him a glare. He crawled predatorily towards Hanamichi, and wrecking havoc on the redhead's senses as he licked his way up from toe to head.

Hanamichi moaned as Kaede kissed him deeply again. He closed his eyes as he sensed Kaede's entrance. He gripped the fox's shoulders when they started to move. Pain and pleasure made a heated combination on his body as he trashed impatiently beneath Kaede. He cried out in Kaede's mouth as he had his first orgasm and Kaede groaned loudly as he joined the redhead. Both then slumped tiredly back to bed.

"Open your eyes," Kaede ordered softly after a few minutes of rest. Hanamichi jadedly followed the order. The blue eyes lovingly traced the beautiful face and the muscular body. "You're beautiful."

Hanamichi flushed at the complement. "You're not so bad yourself," he murmured.

Kaede chuckled again. His eyes returned to the warm brown eyes and were surprised to see tears on them. He was suddenly alarmed.

"Do you regret it?" he asked painfully.

Hanamichi shook his head, his tears falling uncontrollably now. He sobbed as he was tenderly hugged by his once nemesis.

"Then why the tears?" Kaede gently wiped the moisture away. He had decided long ago that those tears didn't place well with such lively face.

Hanamichi only sobbed harder. He shook his head again, and then kissed Kaede blindly and desperately. He moaned as the kiss deepened.

Kaede returned the kisses with all his love, passion and desperation. He knew that this would be the first and the last time that he'll be able to hold Hanamichi.

The storm threatened to consume the small passenger ship. But two hearts ignored this as they consummated the love that both knew would never have a happy ending.

Morning came to soon for Hanamichi and Kaede. Hanamichi wordlessly parted from the arms that held him all night and made his way back into his cabin. Kaede just silently let him go. He wanted Hanamichi to stay but he knew that it'd only hurt them both if he did so.

"Hana," Kaede called out when he saw Hanamichi down on the docks. He ran towards the boy, and stopped right in front of the redhead. "About last night."

Hanamichi touched Kaede's lips to keep him from talking more. He smiled tenderly at the fox. "I don't regret it," he reassured.

Kaede's eyes darkened in pain. He closed his eyes as he kissed Hanamichi's hand. He inhaled deeply to keep the tears at bay.

"I know that this is probably a stupid thing to say, but I have to say it though. I have loved you from the very beginning, Kaede." Hanamichi's tears fell but he wiped it away hurriedly. He pulled his hand away from Kaede and walked away.

Kaede watched the one person that made him love living life to its fullest leave. If he could only turn against his responsibility to his family, he would have ran to Hanamichi and taken him far away. Away from family, away from tradition.

"Master Kaede," a gentleman summoned Kaede softly. "The car is waiting, master."

Kaede quietly let the man lead him to the said car. He turned his head back but he couldn't see Hanamichi anymore. Anguish ebbed in his chest but his jaw was set in determination.

"If you had taken a jet, you would have arrived much earlier. Now look at you. We have to dress you up hastily so you won't get late in your first meeting with your future partner," Rue reprimanded his son angrily. He was dressed smartly in western clothing. He glared at his son when he didn't get a response.

Hanamichi sighed as he tugged at his neckline. He was dressed in a coat and tie. The clothes were not exactly uncomfortable but he never wore one before so it was a little awkward.

"You didn't tell me that I'll be meeting him today," he whispered sadly. He remembered Kaede, but shook his mind off him. He's depressed as he already is.

Rue exhaled loudly. "Hanamichi, look at me," he started. When he got his son's full attention, he continued. "I'm doing this for your future. Don't forget that."

"Why the sudden concern? You should have been concerned when I became an orphan."

"You're not yet an orphan," Rue pointed out.

"Do I really have to marry to save my future?" Hanamichi asked in a deep tone. He was unconsciously playing with his sleeves and staring into deep space.

"I'm afraid so." Rue studied his son's profile. He felt a pang of guilt for forcing Hanamichi to do this, but time is running out. He hated to think that, when he dies, his son would come very close to a beggar. "The contract that I signed entitled my partner to have my accounts if I died without seeing my only son marry. His son's sexual preferences made him decide to have him marry to you."

Hanamichi remained silent. Rue sighed again and let his son have a moment of privacy.

The father and son were quiet until they reached their destination. The driver of the Rolls Royce helped Rue get out of the car. A man and a woman in the same age as Rue greeted him warmly.

Hanamichi carefully exited the car and was greeted with same warmth as his father. He gave the couple a strained smile when he was introduced to the two as their future son-in-law. The redhead's mind was so vague with depression that he couldn't even comprehend their names.

"Hana-chan," the woman said softly. She smiled in understanding at the lost look on the boy's eyes. "I'm afraid my son is still dressing. So I think that it would be better if we made ourselves comfortable in one of the up- stairs room. What do you think?"

Hanamichi smiled sadly, but nodded. He wordlessly let the woman lead him to a huge room on the second floor. He sat on an intricately carved wood that served as chairs for the room as he nervously waited for this meeting to proceed.

Meanwhile, a cranky boy was glaring at his parents and future father-in- law. He stood defiantly in the middle of the parlor. He saw his 'bride' enter the house but didn't want to see his face.

"Sweetie," the woman begged. "Please don't embarrass us."

The boy straightened in his full height. He hated it when his mother asked him for something. He usually couldn't say no.

"Fine," he said bitterly. "Let's get on with this farce."

The woman blinked back her tears at the harsh words. She stared at the two men beside her but was only disappointed when the two shook their heads. She raised her chin proudly and pasted a fake smile. She turned back to her son and smiled beguilingly at him.

"Come on, sweetie," she coaxed. "You have to greet him at the bottom of the stairs. It would be so romantic."

The boy sighed. He felt like he's walking to his death chamber rather than just encountering his future partner in life.

The woman had a girl servant go up to get Hanamichi. The redhead stood up with a heavy heart. He was hoping that the oldies would change their minds about the whole thing and just forget about it. He silently followed the servant girl but froze on top of the stairs. He couldn't make his legs move anymore.

With sheer strength of mind, he walked up to the edge of the stairs and stood up shakily.

"Hana," a breathless voice suspended time around Hanamichi. He looked down and found his dream standing below garbed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

"KAEDE!" The redhead scurried downstairs only to trip in the middle of the stairs. He cried out when he saw himself falling. He closed his eyes tightly as the floor neared.

Kaede ignored his mother's surprised cry and gallantly caught the falling idiot. He laughed loudly and happily when Hanamichi opened his eyes and cried another bucket of tears.

Hanamichi laughed through his tears and kissed his fox in front of the shocked crowd around them.

"Well," Rue said to his partner after picking his jaw off the floor. "Looks like we won't be having problems about the marriage then."

end


End file.
